LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Thursday 12th February 2015 *Southwark Park: Sparrow Hawk at 09:25 (John Cadera) * Wanstead Flats: 6 Skylark, 14 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, Kestrel (Nick Croft) Wednesday 11th February 2015 * Epping Forest, Woodford Green: 2 Nuthatches (v. close views of one), Redwing, 2 Jays, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Goldcrest, around 4 Ring-necked Parakeets (Alan Hobson). * Foots Cray: Little Egret in flooded field by Edgington Way, male Gadwall on lake opposite (Ian Stewart). * Foots Cray Meadows: 5 Mute Swan, 6 Gadwall, 23 Tufted Duck, 2+ Little Grebe, Kestrel, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 9 Linnet (Ian Stewart). Hi Ian, just wondered if you ever bird in Joydens Wood and if so whether it throws much up? Best wishes Andrew. Hi Andrew, I dont do Joydens Wood too often - just one visit this year with highlights of a Siskin and 15+ Redpoll but the area looks good for Crossbills in irruption years and most woodland species can be found. I had LSW in adjoining Chalk Wood back in 2011 and I believe Common Buzzard breeds in the area (IS). Many thanks, yes good mixed habitat there, it is on the agenda to pay it a visit. Best Andrew *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 1 Shelduck, 1 Snipe, 2 Stonechat (WWT website) 3 Pintail, 3 Cetti's Warbler (Martin Twycross) * Hermitage Basin Wapping: x 1 Shoveler male, x 1 Shoveler female (Mark Baynes) * Hilly Fields: male Sparrowhawk in garden bordering the park (Tom Moulton via Keith Ward) *Kensington Gardens: m Scaup 1w Round Pond again still (Ralph Hancock's blog). * Margravine Cemetery: 10 Redwing, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Blackcap, mating Peregrine Falcon on hospital (public site) (Nathalie Mahieu). * Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, 9 Snipe, Kestrel, 23 Meadow Pipit, 181 Redwing, 62 Fieldfare, 7 Mistle Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 45 Jackdaw, 8 Stock Dove & 7 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): male Blackcap still, Green Woodpecker, 12 Canada Geese NE c5pm, singing Song Thrush (Ian Stewart). * Trent Park: Water Rail '''on mud and grass by lower lake 09:34 - 09:38 - pulled up an earthworm, Woodcock, 3 Bullfinch 1m 2f (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 11 Shoveler, 13 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, 2 Linnet, 5 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 39 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, Grey Wagtail, 10 + Redwing (Nick Croft) * Whitton: '''Lesser Redpoll '''on the niger feeder in my garden in Rydal Gardens (Tony Leppard) * Wraysbury GPs: 3 Goosander, 11 Goldeneye, 5 Gadwall (Thomas Gibson) '''Tuesday 10th February 2015 *Brent Reservoir: Linnet over dam at 15.30 (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Pheasant, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Burgess Park: 1 female Stonechat, 21 Tufted Duck, 5 Pochard, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Pied Wagtail (John Cadera) * Crossness Nature Reserve: 1 imm Marsh Harrier hunting along lagoon c1230, flock of 18+ Chaffinch, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Gadwall, Kestrel, Kingfisher, 4 Linnet, 2 Meadow Pipit over, Pochard, 5+ Reed Bunting, 21 Shoveler, 2 Song Thrush, 17 Teal (Southern Marsh), 20 Wigeon (Peter Beckenham) * Danson Park: 5 Mute Swan, 6 Greylags, 80 Canada Geese, 3 Egyptian Geese, male Tufted Duck, 2+ Little Grebe, Water Rail showed well from 'bridge' by nature area, 2000-2500 Ring-necked Parakeets for roost, 3 Pied Wagtail, singing Song Thrush (Ian Stewart) * East India Dock Basin: 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shelduck, 26 Tufted Duck, 45 Teal (John Archer) * Esher (A3 junction): Barnacle Goose over south at 8:38 (Lee Dingain). * Ewell Village: 1 Little Egret, 2 Stock Dove at the Lower Mill (Neil Batten) * Finsbury Park: Mandarin, Fieldfare (James Palmer) * Kempton Nature Reserve: Water Rail (Martin Twycross) * Mayflower Park: Green Sandpiper (Bob Smith) *Kensington Gardens: m Scaup 1w Round Pond again (Ralph Hancock's blog). * Morden Cemetery: Little Owl, 60 Redwing (Bob Smith) * Olympic Park: 20 Meadow Pipit, 12 Fieldfare (James Palmer) * Pinner Park Farm: Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 9 Snipe, Little Egret, 2 Shoveler (one drake), 56 Fieldfare, 47 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 22 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 56 Jackdaw, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 5 Goldfinch, 4 Canada Goose & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Redwing, male Blackcap (Ian Stewart) * Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, Scaup (Jim Sweetland) * Stoneleigh KT17: 1 Kestrel low s.e. over Bradstock Road 09:00 (Neil Batten) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest '''still Monument Glade (RBA) * Trent Park: 2 Goosander (a pair), 8 Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Mandarin, Kestrel, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, Ring-necked Parakeet(s), 30 Black-headed Gull (Pete Lowman). * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Little Egret W over Hog Hill 15:00 hrs (Robert Callf) * Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Snipe in flight over reedbed, 3 Little Grebe on river, 1 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 10+ Chaffinch, several House Sparrow, c. 40 Starling (Michael Rank). * Wanstead Flats: 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 8 Skylark, 22 Linnet, singing Chaffinch, Goldcrest, 3 Mistle Thrush, singing Song Thrushes, 14 Gadwall, 13 Shoveler, 5 Common Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, Kestrel (Nick Croft) '''Monday 9th February 2015 *Barnes Cray: Common Buzzard over Stanham marshes/ river Cray 13.38 mobbed by Crows and Parakeet (Ian Stewart) * Bentley Priory: Tawny Owl calling loudly in broad daylight 13:05 (Richard Francis). * Canary Wharf: Great Crested Grebe with chick on basin south of Heron Quays. Looked about a thirrd the size of the adults, but still downy, so perhaps hatched around early to mid January (Nick Croft) *Church Street, Enfield Town: Green Woodpecker went to roost in hole in London Plane at 16:57 hrs, 3 Greenfinch went to roost 16:50 hrs (Robert Callf) * Crayford Marshes:Spotted Redshank 'still around saltings near Erith yacht club, 10+ Gadwall, 10 Wigeon, Pheasant, Little Egret, 10+ Lapwing, 1 Dunlin, Green Sandpiper (Cray Creek), 2 Common Sandpiper (Darent creek), 50+ Redshank, Common Snipe (landfill), Kingfisher, 3 Stonechat, 2 Fieldfare, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Rook S (Ian Stewart) * Danson Park: 2 Egyptian Geese, 3+ Little Grebe, Black Headed Gull with left leg yellow ring 2HKP (Ian Stewart) * Erith Thames-side: Adult '''Caspian Gull '''off end of Corinthian Manorway, 2 '''Raven '''over Wennington landfill, 6+ Black-tailed Godwit, 30+ Redshank (Ian Stewart) * Foots Cray: Little Owl heard over Tesco c02.15 (Ian Stewart) * Hampstead Heath: Water Rail next to Bird Bridge, Siskin near Bird Sanctuary Pond (James Palmer) * Knighton Woods: 1 Treecreeper, 2 Mandarin Duck, 12+ Greater Spotted Woodpecker. (Daniel Whitelegg) * Lea Valley Riding School. 16:00 20+ Redwing front paddock (Sue Barry) * Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: 2 Shelduck, 45 Teal, 104 Lapwing, 3 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Raven (flying east), 2 Common Chiffchaff (Simon Papps) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR: 4 Gadwall, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Jackdaw at probable nest site, 3 Pochard, 9+ Ring-necked Parakeet, Shoveler (Richard Woolley). * Middlesex Filter Beds. 14:45 onwards Mixed flock flitting along banks of River Lea, incl at least 6 Chiffchaffs and a Goldcrest. Also group of 6 Little Grebes swimming together (Sue Barry) * London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, 165 Tufted Duck, 2 Pintail (WWT website) * Primrose Hill: Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing (T Engelmore) * Richmond Park: pr Stonechat, 3 Redwing, Treecreeper, 7 Mandarin, 7 Song Thrush, Green Woodpecker, Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Egyptian Goose (James Massey) * River Pool LInear Park: 4 Bullfinch, Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest (Paul Moss)''Have been walking this path for years and have never seen Bullfinch - roughly what area are they in? (Dave Burt) They are usually around the disused allotments, where 2 fields meet near the Bellingham end. Paul has been seeing them regularly in that area for the last 3 years (Paul Moss via John Archer) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Male Blackcap still in garden (Ian Stewart) * Snaresbrook: 2 Lesser Redpoll over (Stuart Fisher) * Swanley Park : 7 Shoveller (4m 3f), 2 coot, 12 Moorhen, 15 Herring Gull, 10 Common Gull, 130 Black headed Gull (Andy Meaton) * Tower Hamlets Cemetey Park: male '''Firecrest '''showed superbly in Sanctuary Wood with Long-tailed Tit flock, calling and occasionally singing in the spring-like sun 1240 immediately south of war memorial and Soanes centre (Bob Watts) * Trent Park: Common Buzzard, 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, R N Parakeet(s), G S Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman). * Wanstead Park: 4.00 Cleared area behind Temple,2 Goldcrest drinking from Tractor puddle! (G.Gram) * Woodford Green: '''Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (male) in forest behind Forest Road, 1 Goldcrest, 4 Coal Tit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker. (Daniel Whitelegg) * Woodlands Farm: 4 Bullfinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 10 Redwing, Sparrowhawk (Conrad Ellam) Sunday 8th February 2015 *Brent Reservoir: drake Pintail, 27 Snipe, Greylag Goose, Reed Bunting (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Bury Farm: Please object to a planning application for an unwanted 18-hole golf course on the edge of Edgware that will destroy a beautiful site known for breeding Hobby, Lapwing, Red-legged Partridge, Skylark, Yellowhammer and Yellow Wagtail and for seasonal migrants such as Wheatear, Whinchat, Stonechat, Spotted Flycatcher and Ring Ouzel. Submit your comments on Barnet Council’s website. *Gallions Reach: Shoveler, 63 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Curlew, Oystercatcher, Kingfisher. (Gary A James & Paul Davis) * Greenwich Peninsula: Redshank, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam et al) * Gutteridge Wood: Bullfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker pair, 40 Lapwing in churned up horse paddock South of the wood (Nigel Dodd) * Hampstead Heath: 2 Common Buzzard, the first over from 11:15, the other over from 11:45, both SW then W (My first here since Oct 11th 2014), Water Rail showing very well next to Bird Bridge, Kingfisher at Mixed Pond (Frank Nugent). Hi Frank, where exactly does the Water Rail favour near Bird Bridge? Where do you view it from? - Charlie. Hello Charlie. I wait on the Bridge itself. The Rail can be on either side and not especially favouring any one area. If elusive it's sometimes worth checking right at the very back of the stream north of the Bridge but more often than not this is a very obliging individual, feeding openly next to or not far from the Bridge or the edge of the reeds. Hope that this helps (Frank). * Kensington Gardens: Good number of Shoveler (20+) feeding communally, also 2 Nuthatches and 1Tawny Owl briefly appeared in its tree (Joe Beale) At least three Coal Tit and Little Owl (W.Marks - blog post here http://winowendyswildlifeworld.blogspot.co.uk/) * Hyde Park: the 1st-winter male Scaup on the Serpentine near Diana Memorial reedbed, early pm. (Joe Beale) Did you get any photos Joe ? Ralph and myself scanned the Serpentine in vain today (W.Marks)Hi yes I got some record shots. It was with some Tufteds and showed fairly well diving and preening although never coming close to shore. Last seen swimming away from that area (east I think) towards where the pedal boats are.(JB) * King George V res: 32 Goosander, 8 Wigeon, 2nd-w Caspian Gull in roost. also 7 Black-necked Grebes on William Girling res, viewed from Mansfield Park (I Lycett) * Lea Valley Riding School 15+ Redwing in tree in front paddock 4:15 (Sue Barry) * London Wetland Centre: WeBS count highlights: 50 Shoveler, 155 Tufted Duck, 3 Pintail, 23 Mandarin, 2 Bittern, 3 Snipe, 7 Common Gull, 118 Black-headed Gull, also 1 Pheasant, 2 Stonechat (WWT website), Water Rail, Reed Bunting (Dulverton, B & J Francik) * Middlesex Filter Beds: 5 Chiffchaff flitting along the River Lea bank 3:30 (sue Barry) * Mill Hill Cemetery: Please sign a petition to protect a threatened wildlife site on Green Belt land, and/or comment on the planning application on Barnet Council’s website. *Osterley Park: Collared Dove, 2 Common Gull, Cormorant, 2 Egyptian Goose, 8 Fieldfare, 3 Gadwall, 2 Great Crested Grebe in courtship display, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron, 24+ Jackdaw, Kestrel, Kingfisher on middle lake, Little Grebe, Little Owl, 14 Mandarin, 6 Mistle Thrush, 3 Nuthatch nest prospecting, Pied Wagtail, 41+ Redwing, 9+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 8 Shoveler (Richard Woolley). * Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park (alongide reedbedss in North section near Velodrome): Kingfisher, Meadow Pipit (Dave Timms). * Roding Valley Park at Redbridge: Little Egret, Song Thrush singing 4 Long-tailed Tit (Malcolm Hibberd). * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, 4 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Green Woodpecker, 4+ Great Spotted Woodpecker inc at least 3 drumming to each other, 15+ Redwing, Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch. Sparrowhawk nearby in The Hollies (Ian Stewart). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, male Blackcap (Ian Stewart). * Ten Acre Wood area; Nuthatch, Buzzard, Kestrel, 17 Teal, Little Egret, Reed Bunting, Skylark, Meadow Pipit (Nigel Dodd) * Thames (Putney- Barnes Bridges) WeBS highlights: 284 Mallard, 265 Teal, 14 Gadwall, 155 Herring Gull, 30 Lesser Black-back, 9 Great Black-backed Gull (Neil Anderson) * Tottenham Hale: Peregrine sat on large building next to the railway station at 15:00 (Andy Cameron) * Trent Park: 4 Goosander 2m 2f lower lake (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Upshire / Cobbins Brook: two ravens, 40 linnet, 6+ buzzards, kestrel, 50 redwing and 2 fieldfare (A,Middleton, H.Bantock) * Valentines Park, Ilford: Kingfisher (very close viewing), Mediterannean Gull (Valentino, Valentine`s Park annual visitor), Pair of Egyptian Geese with 10 ducklings (seems very early), Pair of Grey Herons building their nest, 3 Goldfinch, 1 Redwing, 1 Great spotted Woodpecker, several Great Tits, Female Pochard, several Moorhens and Coots, 2 adults and five juvenile Mute Swans on Boating Lake, 2 Mute Swans on Fish Pond, Robin, and all the usual park species (Mick Charles). * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 7 Redpoll sp over, 2 f Bullfinch, 7+ Yellowhammer, 9 Reed Bunting (Robert Callf) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 male, 2 fem Goldeneye on Lockwood, 1 male on High Maynard. Common Buzzard West at 13:00. Also 1 Water Rail on bank of River Lea opposite Armadale Close (balcony tick).(Quentin Given). Lockwood: male Scaup; East Warwick - two immature male and now a female Scaup; West Warwick - Wigeon, 4 Goldeneye; No 5 - 3 Goldeneye and I Lapwing on filter beds through the fence (Pete Lambert, David Bradshaw) * Wraysbury GPs: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker '''(seen in flight uttering typical call and briefly landed in private garden facing onto Wraysbury 1 Lake) (Thomas Gibson) '''Saturday 7th February 2015 * ♙'Brent'Brent ReservoirBrent: drake Pintail north marsh, 2 Egyptian Geese & Greylag Goose (Andrew Self); also several Water Rails calling, 16 Snipe, 3 Fieldfare over (Brentbirders). * Alexandra Park: Water Rail NE corner Conservation Pond, 14 Fieldfare NE, Jackdaw (Bob Watts) * Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Pheasant, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) * Crossness: 1 Little Egret, 2 Yellow-legged Gull ad + 3rd winter, 83 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Curlew, 72 Shoveler, 6 Fieldfare, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Common Seal (John Archer) *Ewell (Lower and Upper Mill): 1 Little Egret, 1 Kingfisher (Steve Gale) *Ewell Village: 239 Black-headed Gull (including french ringed bird FS70490), 1 Common Gull, 7 Herring Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch (Neil Batten) *Eltham : 1 Peregrine seen from the A2 heading towards Eltham Park North (Richard Green) * Hampstead Heath: 2 Bullfinch and 2 Lesser Redpoll feeding together in a tree opp running track, c40 roving Redwing, Kingfisher at Hampstead 1 Pond (Frank Nugent). *Headstone Lane: 1 Rook roadside verge opposite and slightly north of Letchworth Arms pub, on the school side (Dan Pinkham) * Kensington Gardens: m Scaup 1w Round Pond still (Ralph Hancock's blog). * Kilburn: Adult Feral Pigeon feeding just fledged squab on Garlinge Road. (Matt Reed) * Lee Valley, Hooks Marsh: 3 Goosander, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch (Simon Papps) * Leyton, Orient Way and Jubilee Park: Water Rail in Dagenham Brook, Blackcap (Jubilee Park), 2 Grey Wagtail, 18 Linnet, 5 Moorhen, Fieldfare, 5+ Greenfinch, 5 Stock Dove over, Green Woodpecker (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: 1m 2f Pintail, 2 Water Rail, 12 Stock Dove, 1f Pheasant, 1m 1f Stonechat, 1m 1f Peregrine on Ch. X Hospital, 1m 1f Great Crested Grebe displaying (photo), 1 Bittern '''showing poorly but very close to Headley Hide (Martin Honey) * Oakhill Park: Little Egret (James Palmer) * Roding Valley Park at Redbridge: Little Egret resplendant in breeding plumage, Kingfisher, Song Thrush singing (Malcolm Hibberd) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Egyptian Geese, Little Grebe, Peregrine, 25+ Redwing, 3+ Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch (Ian Stewart). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Canada Goose over (year-1st), Peregrine, Redwing, male Blackcap, Jay (year-1st). Old Farm Park- 5+ Redwing (Ian Stewart). * Staines Res: Great Northern Diver, '''Slavonian Grebe, 4 Black-necked Grebe (all S basin), m Scaup (N basin), c8 Goldeneye, c200 Wigeon, 3 Shelduck, Redshank, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10+ Fieldfare (Neil Anderson+ others) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: drake Teal, Sparrowhawk, Water Rail, 2 Common Snipe, Great Black-backed Gull, Grey Wagtail, f Reed Bunting (TeRNS) * Tottenham Marshes: pair Stonechat on Clendish Marsh, 2 Chiffchaffs between allotments and Pymmes Brook. (Quentin Given) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c90 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 3 Teal, Kestrel, Cormorant over, several Chaffinch in song (John Colmans) * Walthamstow Marshes: 5 Snipe (Bombcrater field), pr. Kestrel, f. Sparrowhawk, Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Ring Necked Parakeet (Adam Winstanley) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: 9 Snipe (at least, flushed from East bank of West Warwick), Wigeon, 3 Scaup (2 imm. East Warwick, drake on Lockwood per David Bradshaw), Lapwing (high over East Warwick), f. Stonechat (East Warwick), 2 Water Rail (per David Bradshaw) (Adam Winstanley) 2 Lapwing on Filter Beds, Coppermill Lane. M Goldeneye displaying to 2ff on No.5. (Paul Whiteman) * Wanstead Flats: 10 Skylark, 22 Linnet, Reed Bunting, 2 Redwing, Fieldfare, Goldcrest, 17 Shoveler (Jub), 3 Pochard, 10 Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Grebe, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Wanstead Birders) * Wanstead Park: Woodcock at dusk over Roding on Ilford golf course, c. 360 Gadwall, 4 + Shoveler, 2 Teal, 21 + Pochard, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 6 Little Grebe, Redwing, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/James Heal) * Woodford Green: Male Blackcap, Lesser Redpoll, Long-tailed Tit, Nuthatch and c12 Fieldfare going North. my first sighting this year! (Ken Murray) Friday 6th February 2015 *Brent Reservoir: 15 Fieldfare over dam (Andrew Self) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: Cormorant, 4 Pochard, 11 Tufted Duck, 11 Common Gull 8 adults 1 2nd-w 2 1st-w, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail (Robert Callf) *Crossness: Female Marsh Harrier seen over Paddocks from Eastern Way 11.45 (Richard Green) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Water Rail, 1 Little Egret, 1 Common Gull, 1 Grey Heron (Neil Batten) *Foots Cray Meadows (Five Arches area only) Water Rail, 2 Kingfisher, Little Egret, Grey wagtail, 6prs Gadwall, 4 Little Grebe, 6 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull (Ralph Todd) *Kensington Gardens: m Scaup 1w Round Pond still (Ralph Hancock's blog). *Lee Valley Country Park: Brent Goose (Waltham Marsh), 2 Goosander (Horsemill Stream, beside Hall Marsh), Redpoll (Hooks Marsh), 2 Siskin (Seventy Acres Lake) (Simon Papps) At least 4 Goosander: 3 on Seventy Acres Lake (2m 1f) and 1 (m) on Halls Marsh Lake, 1 Pintail (m) on Seventy Acres Lake, 1 Bullfinch (m) nearby (Alastair Dent) * London Wetland Centre WWT: Bittern from Headley Hide at 11.15 (Dominic Mitchell). 2 Pintail, 15 Mandarin, 2 Bittern (R.Kaye) * Mile End: Merlin being chased by a Carrion Crow and Black-headed Gull East past the station at 08:15. (Paul Whiteman) * Muswell Hill: female Blackcap again on the cake feeder in my garden - first seen 25 January (Dominic Mitchell). * Oakwood Park: Common Buzzard over 13:35, male Green Woodpecker, male Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf) * Richmond Park: Pen Ponds: Shoveler, 10+ Pochard, 5 Redwing + 1 or 2 Mistle Thrush (Barbara & Jarek Francik) * Roding Valley Park at Redbridge: pr Teal, suddenly shyer than they have been (Malcolm Hibberd) * Sewardstone Marsh: female Goosander, male Bullfinch (James Palmer) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 female Tufted Ducks, Little Grebe, Green Woodpecker, 10+ Redwing, Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Ian Stewart). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, male Blackcap (Ian Stewart). * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 5 Pochard, Little Egret, Water Rail, 2 Reed Bunting (TeRNS) * Sutcliffe Park: f Green Woodpecker, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Water Rail, 2 f Reed Bunting, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Redwing, f Pochard, 2 Stock Dove (P Kite) 2 Common Snipe (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *St James's Park: Kingfisher this am, and fishing assiduously pm (Frank Nugent). I saw the Kingfisher at last this morning Frank. Showing very well low in that area behind the fountain. Cheers for your tips (Will Rose) * Staines (Truss's Island): Egyptian Goose, pair and 8 goslings (C.Lamsdell) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest '''still Monument Glade in holly though silent and not in flock so not surprising this is first sighting in four attempts this week! (Bob Watts) * Uxbridge (over Cowley Road by Brunel University) : Red Kite 08.30 (Alex Randall) * Whitewebbs Park: 64 Mandarin Duck (21 at Fish Pond and 43 at Wildwoods Lake) (James Palmer) * Woodford Green: Little Egret, Lesser Redpoll and '''Firecrest (Ken Murray). Thursday 5th February 2015 *Beckton Sewage Treatment Works: 3 Chiffchaff, 1-2 Green Sandpiper, c35 Linnet, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk (Peter Beckenham) * Bedfont Lakes CP: no sign Smew 08:00-09:00 (Keith Kerr via Twitter) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Pheasant, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bury Lake: 121 Gadwall (C Lamsdell) * East India DLR. Black Redstart calling, but mobile, north side of DLR station, and around on buildings in Naval Row 1515-1600 (Francis Tusa) * Ewell Village: 2 Greylag low n. 9 Redwing, 2 Scandinavian style Blackbird, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 137 Black-headed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Neil Batten). * Grovelands Park: 2 Great Crested Grebe pr displaying, drake Goosander flew SW 13:15 hrs, 14 Tufted Duck, 6 Mandarin Duck 3m 3f, 13 Shoveler 8m 5f, male Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch (Robert Callf) * Highgate Woods: Pair of Firecrests feeding at waist hight in extensive Holly scrub NE of cafe. Spotted several times at different sites there over 45 mins, so I pr only? Also dozens of Redwings and Chaffinches feeding on leaf litter floor, same site. your name? Sorry; Jonathan Cooke, and obs were between 11.00 and mid-day. Am currently having great difficulty inputting and editing to this Wiki with my particular browser. Will now be 'out of town' for 10days JC * Kensington Gardens: m Scaup 1w still Round Pond; 2 adult Great Black-backed Gulls, Long Water (Ralph Hancock blog). *Neasden Rec (Brent Reservoir S bank): Fem Peregrine over, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Pr. Goldcrest, Teal, Little Grebe, Greater Spotted Woodpecker. - Lunchtime, (Davey Leach). * Pinner Park Farm: 3 Canada Geese, 3 Moorhen, 94+ Redwing, 8+ Fieldfare, 2 Dunnock, 5 Goldfinch, Song Thrush, 2 Jackdaw, Green Woodpecker. Thanks JonR (Dan Pinkham) *Ravensbury Park: Siberian Chiffchaff still late-am (BirdGuides) TQ269678 * St James's Park: Kingfisher showing well this morning, also Great Black-backed Gull and drake Ruddy Duck (Frank Nugent). Kingfisher, Little Grebe, 6+ Herring Gull 13:30 (James Hudson) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3 Goldcrest, 2 Redwing (Bob Watts) * Wanstead Flats: 21 Linnet, 11 Shoveler, f Pochard, Common Snipe, 10 Fieldfare, 4 Song Thrush, Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) 18 Fieldfare north of SSSI, Common Buzzard (Tony Brown) Wednesday 4th February 2015 *Alexandra Park: drake Shoveler (Boating Pond), Great Crested Grebe (reservoir), Water Rail (2 Conservation Pond still), Green Woodpecker (1st platform by reservoir), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 deer enclosure & drumming male Conservation Wood), Fieldfare (1st platform), 3 Redwing (1 deer enclosure & 2 Conservation Wood), Goldcrest (Boating Pond) (Dominic Mitchell) *Amwell GP: Caspian Gull 1w very nr viewpoint (Jeff Bailey via Herts BC) * Beddington SF: Iceland Gull 2w (BFBG via Twitter) *Bedfont Lakes CP: m Smew again on South Lake (Kevin Duncan via Twitter) * Braeburn Park, Crayford: 2+ Bullfinch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 2 Greylag Goose NW, 3 Redwing, Stock Dove over (Peter Beckenham) *Broadwater: Egyptian Goose N over R Colne, 1+ Siberian Chiffchaff still by Colne north bank nr sailing clubhouse (Bill Pegram via Herts BC) * Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) * Charing Cross Hospital: pr Peregrine Falcon mating (public site) (Nathalie Mahieu). * East India Dock Basin: Black Redstart fem/1w on Thames Path c50m west of the Basin, Cormorant 25 on the pier including the Estonian-ringed bird, 357 Teal, 17 Shelduck, 29 Tufted Duck (John Archer). * Fairlop Waters: Large flock of about 150+ Lapwings all flying above and around the island in the main boating lake 14:15pm. There was lots of calling before settling on and by the island. A pair of Gadwall on the Angling Pond. All the following sightings were in and around the Boating Lake. 3 Shoveler, 2 Song Thrush, 10+ Goldfinches, 4 Robins, 2 Dunnocks, several Tufted Ducks, Mallards, Canada Geese, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 1 Blue Tit, heard Green Woodpecker, Black-headed Gulls, c30 Woodpigeon in a tree, Carrion Crows, Large amounts of Magpies. (Mick Charles) * Finsbury Park: Redwing (D Painter) * Hackney Marshes: 2 Goldcrest in bushes near red bridge at 0830, Chiffchaff singing briefly nearby (Alastair Dent) * Home Park, Hampton Court: 233 Coot, 17 Wigeon, 2 Mistle Thrush. (Kevin Duncan) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 79 Egyptian Goose, 2m Red-crested Pochard, m Scaup 1w still Round Pond, Little Grebe, c600 Black-headed Gull, 150+ Common Gull, Tawny Owl, Grey Wagtail (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Pintail (WWT website) * Margravine Cemetery: 4 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). * Middlesex Filter Beds: 3 Goldcrest 1 singing, 1 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kestrel (Jan Dobbie) * Northaw Great Wood: 3 Marsh Tit incl a pair, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 11 Coal Tit, 12 Nuthatch, 7 Treecreeper, 10+ Redwing, 7 Goldcrest,' Mealy Redpoll', Common Buzzard, Kestrel (Robert Callf) * Oakhill Park, East Barnet: Kingfisher along stream between East and West Walk (L Bates) * Pinner Park Farm: 4 Mistle Thrush, 73 Redwing, 3 Pied Wagtail, 6 Fieldfare, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Dan Pinkham) Later: 143 Redwing "click counted" before I was defeated by the cold - well done with yesterdays Rook Dan - a good bird here (Jon Ridge). *Rainham RSPB: 5 Marsh Harrier, Avocet, Grey Plover, Spotted Redshank, 4 Siskin, pr Bullfinch (ELBF via Twitter) *Rye Meads RSPB: 2 Shelduck fr gadwall_hide (Allan Meadows via Herts BC); Bittern Lee Marsh (RSPB blog) *Staines Moor: Buzzard, Jack Snipe, 3 Water Pipit, 5 Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail (C Lamsdell) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 6+ Redwing, 2 Goldcrest (Bob Watts) * Truss's Island (Thames), Staines: BREEDING pair of Egyptian Geese have hatched eight goslings. (Kevin Duncan) * Walthamstow Marshes: 5 Redwing over Leyton Marsh at 0800 (Alastair Dent); Rear Paddocks 10 Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, 7 Mistle Thrush, 20 Chaffinch, Kingfisher (Jan Dobbie) * Wanstead Flats: 12 Gadwall, Little Grebe, Kestrel, 20+ Goldfinch (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 30 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, 20+ Goldfinch, Grey Wagtail (Nick Croft) * Waterworks NR: 4 Chiffchaff by Red Bridge, Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler (Jan Dobbie) Tuesday 3rd February 2015 *Battersea Park Lake; 30+ Shoveler, 10 Gadwall (Michael Mac). *Bedfords Park: Little Grebe, Kestrel, Woodcock, 6 Goldcrest, m Firecrest, 3 Coal Tit, 4 Treecreeper, 2 Meadow Pipit (Colin Jupp via Essex Birdwatching Society BN) *Broadwater: 2 Siberian Chiffchaff by R Colne nr sailing clubhouse (BirdGuides) *East India Dock Basin: 1 Kingfisher, 291 Teal, 12 Shelduck, 18 Tufted Duck, Cormorant - the Estonian-ringed bird again on the pier (John Archer) *Epping: 80 Pied Wagtail High St CM16 roost 1700 (Roger Emmens via Essex BN) * Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Little Egret, 1 Water Rail, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Chiffchaff (Steve Gale) * Ewell, Priest Hill: 6''' Stonechat in meadow with Belted Galloway cattle (Steve Gale) *Ewell Village: 1 Little Egret, 1 Kingfisher and 2 Ring-necked Parakeet at the Lower Mill (Neil Batten) *Holloway: male '''Brambling briefly on feeder in Heddington Grove, N7 (Brian Demby per Ian Ellis) *Kensington Gardens: m Scaup 1w Round Pond still (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Larkhall Park-Stockwell: 6 House Sparrows on one house all at nest holes ready for breeding season (Michael Mac). * Little Britain Lake: 1 Red Kite, 1 Little Egret; Heronry active - at least 8 occupied nests. (Roger Dewey) * London Wetland Centre: 3 Pintail, 60 Wigeon, 12 Mandarin, 3 Bittern, Pheasant, 2 Snipe, 70 Lapwing, 6 Water Rail, 2 Stonechat, 6 Cetti's Warbler, 11 Fieldfare south (R.Kaye) * Pinner Park Farm: Fieldfare, Redwing, 1 Kestrel, 1 Rook, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Jackdaw (Dan Pinkham) *Rainham RSPB: 29 Pintail, 6 Water Rail, 4 Marsh Harrier, 100 Golden Plover, 2 Raven, 6 Cetti’s Warbler, 6 Stonechat (Howard Vaughan via RSPB blog & ELBF); 2f Bullfinch (Dave Smith per HV); 2 Common Sandpiper, Water Pipit (Mike Butler via ELBF) * Richmond Park: Little Owl, Redwing, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting (James Palmer); Pen Ponds- 32 Shoveler, Grey Heron - 3 occupied nests, Snipe, Kingfisher, 3 male Stonechat, 9 Goldfinch, 7 Siskin (J.Wilczur) * Roding Valley Park at Redbridge: 2 Kingfisher apparently a pair (Malcolm Hibberd). * Russia Dock Woodland: Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay (John Cadera) *Rye Meads RSPB: 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Bullfinch (RSPB blog) * St James's Park: Drake Ruddy Duck 13:40 (James Hudson) * Snaresbrook Crown Court: Firecrest '''(Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood CP: 2 Egyptian Goose, 9 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 4 Water Rail, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 12 Fieldfare, Reed Bunting (Sutton AB via Twitter) * Staines Moor: 2+ '''Water Pipit (along the Colne), 2 Woodcock (north end), 1 Little Owl (NE corner), 2 Water Rail (Bonehead Ditch), 1 Cetti's Warbler (Bonehead Ditch), 5 Stonechat (3m 2f), 1+ Little Egret, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Common Snipe, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Common Buzzard, 8 Fieldfare (Lee Dingain) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver still (BirdGuides) *Swanscombe Marsh: Sparrowhawk, 150 Lapwing, Grey Wagtail, 3 Rock Pipit, Water Pipit by river nr Ingress Pk (Peter Beckenham via Kent OS) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Little Egret (along Dollis Brook), Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, 4 Fieldfare, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 7 Teal (John Colmans) * Town Park, Enfield: 5 Shoveler 2m 3f, 5 drake Pochard, 1 drake Tufted Duck, adult male Sparrowhawk, male Green Woodpecker (Robert Callf) * Trent Park: 2 drake Teal, 2 Pochard, 2 Tufted Duck, 4 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Kestrel, c20 Stock Dove, fem Great Spotted Woodpecker, 38 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 104 Linnet, male Bullfinch, 11 Yellowhammer, 5 Reed Bunting (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: Lapwing, 11 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, f Pochard, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Grebe, 40 Goldfinch, 10+ Linnet, 7 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Richard Rae) * Wanstead Park: 2 Great Crested Grebe, 20+ Pochard on the Basin (Dan Hennessy) * Yiewsley GPs: c30 Shoveler communally feeding. (Roger Dewey) * Wapping Canal: 2 Shoveler drakes & possible Shoveler female opposite Tobacco Dock. (Mark Baynes) Monday 2nd February 2015 *Bedfords Park: Sparrowhawk, 2 Buzzard, 4 Goldcrest, m Firecrest holly & cherry laurels in Nursery Wood, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 3 Song Thrush (Colin Jupp via Essex Birdwatching Society BN) *Broadwater: 15 Chiffchaff Broadwater Lake by sailing club on north side of R Colne, incl 2 Siberian Chiffchaff (tristis types) one constantly calling, also 2 or 3 abietinus types (Bill Pegram via Herts BC, Herts Bird News via Twitter) TQ042903 *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Cormorant, Pheasant, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap f (Conrad Ellam) *Broadwater GP; Buzzard and Little Egret (C Lamsdell) * Danson Park: 8 Stock Dove 4pr, 100+ Common Gull, 2 Goldcrests, 4 Egyptian Goose, 14 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 11 Herring Gull (P Kite) * Ealing (W13): male Blackcap trapped and ringed in garden this morning (Bill Haines). * Foots Cray Meadows: Siberian Chiffchaff 'still around lake with Common Chiffchaff at SW end offering good plumage comparison but Sibe still largely silent, 5 Mute Swan, 6 Gadwall, c20 Tufted Duck, 5+ Little Grebe, Little Egret, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, m Stonechat Riverside Road, 2 Mistle Thrush, 8+ Goldcrest, 3+ Jay, 6 Linnet, 2+ Bullfinch (Ian Stewart). * Ilford Garden: Coal Tit on feeders - garden tick! (Barbara Miller) * KGV Reservoir: 17 Goosander, 15 Goldeneye, 30 Redwing, 2 Wigeon, Lapwing (Martin Shepherd) * Leyton Flats/Snaresrbook: '''Firecrest '(Court), 2 Nuthatch (Gilberts Slade), Redwing, 13 Shoveler, Pochard, 54 Tufted Duck, 8 Gadwall, 400+ Black-headed Gull, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 4 '''Bittern main lake N shore, Peregrine Ch X Hosp, 5 Water Rail, Skylark W, 14 Redwing W (WWT website) * Loughton: Tawny Owl flew across A121 at 6.35 p.m. (Simon West) TQ413951 * Magravine Cemetery: 2 Blackcap m&f, Goldcrest, 2 Redwing, c35 Carrion Crow (Nathalie Mahieu). * Mitcham Common: Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Stonechat m, 2 Egyptian Goose (James Massey) * Rainham Marshes: 17 Brent Goose downriver and Skylark singing landfill pre-dawn (Howard Vaughan via RSPB blog); fem/imm Marsh Harrier out on Wennington Marsh, 15 Pintail, 200 Golden Plover, hundreds of Wigeon, also 35 Black-tailed Godwit and 40 Common Redshank at Aveley Bay foreshore (John Edwards); Barn Owl (RSPB sightings log) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 5 Redwing behind Hill lookout area 50 (RPBirders) * Richmond Park: 2 Smew - a pair on Upper Pen Pond (J.McCormick per J.Wilczur); still present 12.00 (JW); resting on the island at 12:30 (Michael Mac). *Rye Meads RSPB: Shelduck, 2 Peregrine, Water Rail (Vicky Buckel via Herts BC) *St James's Park: Kingfisher and drake Ruddy Duck pm (Frank Nugent). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, male Blackcap, Redwings heard am, 8 Stock Dove high NE - my first interesting overheads this year (Ian Stewart). *Staines Reservoir: Scaup, Black-necked Grebe, Redshank, Water Pipit - north basin; 2 Shelduck, 2 Great Northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe - south basin (Dominic Pia via Twitter) * Stanwell Moor: Jack Snipe (C Lamsdell) * Thorney CP: Bullfinch f, Kingfisher, Jay, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 5 Common Gulls, Grey Heron, 4 Gadwall, Green Woodpecker, 2 Chaffinch, 2 Great Crested Grebes. (Sue Giddens) * Trent Park: 8 Mandarin Duck 5m 3f, 2 drake Teal, 2 Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck, 18 Redwing, Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper, female Bullfinch (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 4 Song Thrush, 20+ Linnet, 10 Yellowhammer (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Wanstead Flats: 25 Herring Gull, 3 Kestrel, 20+ Linnet, 15+ Goldfinch, 8 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 14 Gadwall, 3 Pochard, 6 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Redwing (Nick Croft) *Warren Gorge: Bittern 0740 (BirdGuides) * West Putney: 3 Blackcap in my garden,first of the winter (R.Kaye) * Woodford Green: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Treecreeper, Goldcrest, Firecrest, Little Egret and 2 Lesser Redpoll (Ken Murray).Whereabouts in Woodford Green? D.Whitelegg Legret flying over, Redpoll and Goldcrest in the garden, LSW and Treecreeper in the woods between the 'Pines' and Chiltern Way. KM Sunday 1st February 2015 *Banstead Woods: 2 Woodcock flushed nr estate (Ian Ward via Twitter) *Barking Bay: Caspian Gull 1w (John Archer per ELBF) *Battersea Park: 1 Coal Tit, 5 Cormorant, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Grey Wagtail on Thames wall, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Pochard, Shoveler (Matthew J. Bradbury). *Bedfords Park: 4 Goldcrest, Firecrest feeding in cherry laurels along bridleway east of Visitor Centre 4pm, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Treecreeper, 20+ Redwing, pr Mistle Thrush, 3 Bullfinch (Colin Jupp via Essex Birdwatching Society BN) * Brent Reservoir: drake Pintail north marsh, pair Wigeon, 25 Snipe & Peregrine (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Pheasant, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam). * Burgess Park: adult Mediterranean Gull still on the lake; also 5 Pochard and 20 Egyptian Geese (Richard Bonser). *Bushy Park: Stonechat at Model Boating Pond (Martin Twycross) *Carshalton: 1+ Kingfisher in Grove Park, also 2 Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail (Twitter) *Chigwell: Good views of the M11 Buzzard on both up and down journeys this morning (Barbara Miller) * Crossness: Caspian Gull 1st winter flew slowly upriver past Golf Centre at midday, 40 Black-tailed Godwit, 35 Wigeon, 47 Shoveler, Kingfisher (John Archer). *Dagenham Riverside: 11 Curlew, 79 Black-tailed Godwit, 106 Redshank (David Morrison via Twitter) *Foots Cray Meadows: 5 Mute Swan, 6+ Gadwall, 6+ Little Grebe, Little Egret, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Water Rail, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 3+ Redwing, Common Chiffchaff, 5+ Goldcrest, Bullfinch (Ian Stewart); Siberian Chiffchaff still on lake islands 1500 (BirdGuides) *Gallions Reach: Grey Plover, Oystercatcher, 30 Redshank, 3 Snipe, adult Yellow-legged Gull. (Gary A James). *Hampstead Heath: 3 Bullfinch feeding in the birches near Bird Bridge, the Water Rail in situ and showing very well, c30 Redwing south meadow, 1 Lesser Redpoll in a birch at south meadow, f Kingfisher at Mixed Pond (Frank Nugent). *Hatfield Aerodrome: Barn Owl 1630 at Ellenbrook Fields (John Yates via Herts BC) * Home Park, Hampton Court:' 2 Mediterranean Gulls'. Both adults 1 with Polish red ring on right leg PJH3. Awaiting details. Herring Gull adult with white ring, only visible characters A7H (Franko J Maroevic) *Kensington Gardens: m Scaup 1w Round Pond still, 31 Shoveler, ad Great Black-backed Gull, 6 Jackdaw (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Morden Hall Park: 3 Teal, 2 Shoveler, Little Egret, Kestrel, Water Rail h, Green Sandpiper (MHP Nature Grp via Twitter) *Orsett Fen: 9 Wigeon, 13 Teal, 17 Red-legged Partridge, 15 Pheasant, 5 Buzzard, 4 Kestrel, m Merlin, 26 Skylark, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 50 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, 43 Chaffinch, f Brambling, 11 Yellowhammer, Reed Bunting (RB via ELBF) *Osterley Park: 4 Common Gull, 4 Cormorant, Fieldfare, 3 Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, 2 Herring Gull, 41+ Jackdaw, Little Grebe, Little Owl, 8 Mandarin, 5 Mistle Thrush, 5 Pied Wagtail, 80+ Redwing, 8+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 19 Shoveler (Richard Woolley). * Pinner Park Farm: Little Egret, 313 Redwing, 42 Fieldfare, 58 Jackdaw, Jay, 4 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker & 2 Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge). * Roding Valley Park at Redbridge: Kestrel, 18 Long-tailed Tit in two flocks (Malcolm Hibberd). * Rotherhithe: 3 Great Black-backed Gulls off Greenland Pier (Richard Bonser). * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Mute Swan, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Song and Mistle Thrushes singing, Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Ian Stewart). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Male Blackcap in garden (Ian Stewart). *South Norwood CP: 2 Teal, 7 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, 2 Common Snipe, 19 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, 6 Linnet (Sutton Area Birds via Twitter) * South Norwood Lake: 4 Blackbird, 111 Black-headed Gull, 4 Blue Tit, 29 Carrion Crow, Collared Dove, 28 Coot, 4 Cormorant, 60 Feral Rock Dove, 5 Goldfinch, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Great Tit, Grey Heron, 2 Jay, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Magpie, 10 Mallard, 8 Moorhen, Nuthatch, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Robin, 15 Starling, Song Thrush, 15 Tufted Duck, 4 Woodpigeon & 2 Wren. (Observer?). * Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 1m Sonechat, 10 Song Thrush, Buzzard, Kestrel (Paul Goodman). *Staines Reservoir: 3 Black-necked Grebe, Great Northern Diver, Water Pipit all on south basin (Jim & Tony Sweetland); imm Iceland Gull north basin 16:05-16:20 (Dave Harris via Twitter, Surrey BC); Scaup, 2 Great Northern Diver south basin (BirdGuides) *Stanwell Moor: Sparrowhawk, Water Rail h, Barn Owl 0700, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail (Dominic Pia via Twitter) * Swanscombe Marsh: 3 Rock Pipit, Stonechat, 3 Redshank, 12-15 Teal, 20 Gadwall, Grey Wagtail, 8 Fieldfare over (ASmith) * Ten Acre Wood area: Buzzard, 11 Snipe, 30+ Lapwing, Sparrowhawk, 20 Linnet, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail (Gordon Westley). * Totteridge: Woodcock (James Palmer). * Trent Park: drake Teal, 3 Goosander 2m 1f, 2 Mandarin Duck pr, drake Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck 1m 3f, Woodcock, c10 Redpoll (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Truss's Island (Thames), Staines: Adult Mediterranean Gull '''(Kevin Duncan) TQ034699 * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, c100 Linnet, 6 Yellowhammer, Reed Bunting (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Wanstead Flats: Goldcrest, Fieldfare, 4 Mistle Thrush, 10 Linnet, 2 Pochard, 4 Shoveler, Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft/James Heal) * Wanstead Park: 366 Gadwall, 51 Tufted Duck, 26 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, m Teal, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 300+ Jackdaw in pre roost gathering Wanstead Golf course north of Ornamental Waters, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, 3 Redwing (Nick Croft) * Woodford Green: Common Buzzard, Little Egret, Lesser Redpoll and '''Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Ken Murray). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}